


Experiments

by Jathis



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Captivity, Gen, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doctor finds a Weeper and his immune friend and decides to perform some tests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Serge and Nathaniel belong to my friend Martym

Serge quietly tied the cloth mask over his nose and mouth, humming to himself. When this was finished he put on a pair of goggles and covered his hands in strong gloves. After stretching his fingers to ensure that they could work while covered; he walked over to his personal desk, placing the record player’s needle on the spinning disk, filling the room with music.

Nodding his head, he picked up a cattle prod and went over to one of the cages and undid the latch, looking down at the imprisoned pair with a blank expression on his face. “Out,” he commanded, gesturing to the ground beside him with the prod, allowing its magic to spark and hiss in warning against any defiance. He stepped back as the pair slowly crawled out of the cage and he shut the bars closed once they were both kneeling beside him.

Rochus’ bodyguard had found the pair for Serge’s experiments. One of them was a simple Weeper, his sores and eyes bleeding lazily all over his body. The other was an oddity; a blind man who insisted to be the Weeper’s companion and the sole reason for the Weeper’s continued existence. Bruce knew immediately that he needed to bring the pair to Serge for his experiments and he had immediately used his control pole to loop a strong cord around the blind man’s neck, forcing the Weeper to follow by threatening his blind friend with bodily harm.

“You,” Serge commanded, pointing at the Weeper, “on the table.”

The Weeper hesitated, whimpering softly as he looked over at the blind man, biting his bottom lip hard enough to open one of the smaller sores. “But…” He shrieked when the prod was jabbed into the blind man’s shoulder and he immediately got up and shuffled over to the table, shaking his head in protest as he sat down. “Don’t! Leave Nathaniel alone!” he pleaded.

“You’re not in a position to be making any demands,” Serge reminded him, calmly grabbing Nathaniel by the arm, forcing him to sit on a stool near the table, in sight of the Weeper. He set the prod down and then picked up a scalpel, gesturing to the Weeper. “Arm.”

“…It hurts…”

“Arm,” Serge repeated.

“Alfons doesn’t like it when you cut into him so much…”

Serge sighed and pressed the scalpel against Nathaniel’s throat, forcing the blind man to tilt his head back to avoid being cut by the sharp metal as he asked, “arm?” He smiled a little under his mask when the Weeper finally obeyed and he twirled the instrument between his fingers before stepping forward, sinking the tip into the heavily scarred and already bleeding flesh, ignoring the other’s soft whimpers as he worked.


End file.
